User blog:Cartoonprincess/Somnium: Chapter 4 The Fate of an Extraordinary Friendship
'' This chapter is dedicated to One Singular Sensation. Even though a parade-like scene was already planned for the story, I added your line to this chapter to acknowledge your love of parades. You're welcome. ;)'' NOTE: This chapter was surprisingly ''hard for me to write. You see, even though I have imagined us meeting ''several ''times and in ''several ''different ways, this was ''not one of the ways I previously imagined. The reason it is a week late is because last weekend was kind of a rough weekend and I even considered discontinuing the story because of it. However, writing this chapter made me feel a lot better and now I couldn't be more proud of how it turned out. ^_^ (I ''highly ''reccomend you go back and read the previous 3 chapters, if you haven't yet. Otherwise, you will miss out on important foreshadowing for later.) Damn, I talk a lot. Just ignore this and read the chapter. xP Chapter 4: The Fate of an Extraordinary Friendship Melodious sounds of nature echoed through the cottage and beckoned Isabel out of bed early, the next morning. She promptly dashed for the door. Once outside, she noticed her purple bike, leaning next to a tree. Suddenly, she was glad her father had forced her to learn how to ride, the previous year. Isabel hopped on and slowly pedaled through the dirt trail that went through the entirety of the park. As she rode, she took a deep breath and basked in the beauty of her paradise. It was a portrait of the perfect spring day. The sun was rising and shined through the green leaves of the tall trees. She passed by various cartoon characters that greeted her along the way. “Hey, Izzy!” They said. “Hey, guys!” She waved cheerfully from her bike. Isabel smiled. She was beginning to get used to the idea of living in her fantasy world. The way she saw it, to go back to her real life was to dive back into a sea of people that got on her nerves; that she couldn’t relate to and didn’t fit in with; that most of the time didn’t seem to notice or care about her. Meanwhile, in her fantasy world, she could live out her daydreams and be free of distractions and responsibilities. Plus, it’s not like she would ever be lonely, because she would always be in the company of her beloved Cartoon Pals. Now, Isabel was in a place where everything was exactly the way she wanted it to be and nothing could ever go wrong. “What are you doing..?” A stern, shrill voice stopped Isabel in her tracks. It was Sydney, of course. Isabel cringed slightly, “Riding my bike…” “Riding your—have you even had breakfast, yet!?” “No…” Isabel replied in an annoyed tone. “Well, sheesh; it’s the most important meal of the day, Izzy! Here, come with me, you’ve gotta try the breakfast bar…” “N-Honestly, I’m okay here…” “BREAKFAST BAR!” Sydney insisted. Isabel rolled her eyes and slumped on her handle bars, “Ugh, Sydney…” “Hey, listen, I’m not going to be around ''much longer, I just thought we could spend whatever time I have left ''together!” Sydney was becoming emotionally aggravated. Isabel groaned and squinted her eyes, “A guilt-trip!? Really!? This is how you encourage me to spend time with you!?” “Well…considering it’s kind of your ''fault I’m dying…” Sydney mumbled. “Oh, come on! How was I'' supposed to know that would happen!? How was I supposed to know any ''of this would happen…?” Sydney was growing inpatient, “…BREAKFAST BAR!” “Oh, come on Sydney…wait, Sydney no! Don’t grab my arm, again! Come on, Sydney ''please…” On that note, she then dragged Isabel to the infamous breakfast bar, leaving the bike to plop itself on the dirt road. It didn’t end up being a very long walk. They both strolled nonchalantly into a charming eating establishment; similar to a diner. Inside, several of Isabel’s Cartoon Pals were already eating and socializing. Loud, catchy music played. “We’ll have 2 strawberry shakes, please.” Sydney casually ordered as she sat on the stool. Mac nodded from behind the counter. “Well, what if I didn’t want ''a shake!?” Isabel asked. “Oh, trust me, you want ''these ''shakes…” Sydney reassured her. Suddenly, Mac from ''Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends appeared with the two pink shakes; complete with loads of whipped cream and a cherry on top. “Thanks, Mac!” Sydney winked and clicked her tongue. Isabel was a tad freaked out by her surroundings. Nevertheless, she rolled with it. “Izzy, come on! You’ve gotta check out the buffet!” Sydney said with a smile. Reluctantly, Isabel followed her; happy that she wasn’t being dragged. She quickly cheered up when she saw the astonishing array of breakfast foods being offered. There seemed to be an unlimited amount of waffles, pancakes, French toast, omelets, eggs, bacon, her favorite breads, fruits, berries and cereals, as well as fresh milk and orange juice. To the side was a delicious variety of syrups, butters, jams, chocolate chips and of course, more whipped cream. There was even cinnamon and brown sugar. Isabel needed a minute to take it all in. Her eyes widened in delight as she grabbed a plate and took one of everything. As she finished attacking her waffle with whipped cream, she was once again interrupted by an obnoxious, shrill voice. “IZZY! HURRY UP! IT’S ALMOST 10AM!” Isabel grimaced and looked over to see Sydney grinning and sipping her milkshake. Of course, she looked all adorable and innocent; she was created to be impossible to hate, no matter how annoying she got. “As if time ''would matter in a place like this…” Isabel mumbled as she tried to carry all her plates back to the stool. Once Isabel sat down, Sydney prompted to make an announcement, “Alright, people, y’all have had your breakfast; time to GET OUT! My girl Izzy and I need some ''alone time…” In an instant, everyone filed out. The music died down. Isabel blinked in shock, “Wow, you act like you run ''the place…” Sydney shrugged, “I might as well, I’m the character that means the most to you, anyway…or at least I ''used to be…” There was an awkward pause as Sydney rubbed the rim of her empty milkshake glass. Isabel bit her lip in guilt. Sydney chuckled as she spoke again, “You know, I was acting so peppy and cheerful yesterday, for some reason…I was acting like Lilly…” “…Is she still alive?” Isabel asked. Sydney smirked, “Psh, no! She’s long ''gone,” She sighed sadly, “along with the ''rest of ‘em…” “They were your best friends…” Isabel recalled. Sydney sighed again, “Yeah…you created the perfect ''clan; Lilly, Roger, Jessie, Cassie, Jared and me…along with the few others you ''didn’t ''create.” “Right, right…” Isabel nodded as she thought back to the glory days when she used to constantly come up with stories and situations for these characters. Sydney continued to reminisce, “Man, I ''miss ''when this place was at its ''peak…back when you were 12, and then again when you were 15…” “Yeah…” Isabel solemnly remembered how easily inspired she was back then…and how much happier she was. “I know my company doesn’t make up for you losing your best friend…” “Meh, you’ll do,” Sydney said. There was another long pause as Isabel began to casually play with her milkshake straw. “…Sydney, is there something wrong ''with me?” She asked finally. Sydney chuckled lightly, “…What?” “I mean, ''all my life, I’ve felt like something’s been a little off ''about me; not quite normal. This thing I do; running around creating characters and plotlines and acting them out….that’s ''odd, right?” Sydney appeared to be a little confused and thrown off by the question Isabel was posing, “Um…” “I think I might have a mental disorder…” Sydney finished sucking the last of her milkshake, “You know, it’s funny you should mention that. Most people think that those who have mental disorders have a hard time distinguishing reality from fantasy, but what’s really happening is that reality and fantasy are mixing and the rest of the world can’t see the fantasy part leaking out…” “Wow. That must be so hard for them…” Isabel said softly with a touch of guilt. “It is,” Sydney nodded. Isabel pondered on this for a moment then smiled and said, “…but you’re going all textbook on me, again…” They both shared a brief chuckle. “It’s not just mental, though,” Isabel continued, “it’s emotional, too. Sometimes I just scare myself with my mood swings; I mean, lately, my life has just been a huge series of highs and lows, and my emotions have been all over the place, and I don’t know if it’s just ‘cuz I’m a teen ''or if I’m possibly ''bipolar ''or maybe just ''depressed…” Sydney interrupted, “Now, now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, here…” Isabel went on, “and it’s not ''just mental and emotional; it’s also ''social. Whenever I’m around people, I always freeze up, and the stuff that comes out of my mouth is always stupid and incoherent. I’m so socially awkward, and I’m terribly quiet; always afraid to speak my mind…” Sydney listened intently. After a concise moment of thought, Isabel said, “…I wasn’t like you; I wasn’t all aggressive and assertive. I mean, I couldn’t just drag ''someone away if I didn’t like them…but I guess that’s why I ''created you and made you my alter-ego; so I could pretend to be all bold, sassy and confident in my mind…” At that, Sydney smiled with an emotional twinkle in her eye, “How ‘bout one for the road, Mac?” Her voice broke faintly. Mac slid a bottle of Dr. Pepper to Isabel. “Oh, thanks!” Isabel said. She opened the bottle and sweet soda goodness sizzled to the top. “…but ever since I found the wiki, all of that changed…” “Ugh, here we go, again…” Sydney rolled her eyes and walked away. “…for the'' first'' time in my life, I didn’t ''feel like a loser and I actually felt like I ''belonged somewhere. All my insecurities went away and I could finally speak my mind. They didn’t make me feel like anything was wrong ''with me…” Isabel sighed sadly, “but that was my ''past ''life…” Suddenly, Isabel realized that Sydney had left. “…Wow, she ''demands that I spend time with her and then she abandons me…unbelievable! …And now I’m talking to myself! Heh! Mac, there is ''something wrong with me!” She looked over at Mac who stared timidly back at her. Isabel then decided to get the heck out of the breakfast bar. She opted to look for her bike and perhaps begin riding again, as she was merrily doing ''before she was so rudely interrupted. Little did she know that there were other living, breathing individuals that were simultaneously lurking around in her fantasy world. Outside the cottage, one by one, they began to appear. One of the first to pop up was a tall, bald, young man who looked to be in about his early 20’s. He also happened to be a user on the iCarly wiki named SlappyWiggins, or Slappy to his friends. Completely unaware of how he ended up in a park, he became very cautious and wary of his surroundings. Strolling down the dirt trail was an equally confused, blonde, teenaged girl who looked about 14. This lovely young lady happened to be DoubleCross♥ on the iCarly wiki, but everyone called her xx. Though Slappy knew xx from the wiki, he did not know what she looked like, which was the case for most of the users unless they had voluntarily shown themselves through a picture or video chat. Therefore, he did not recognize her. However, upon seeing another life form, Slappy was quick to approach her. “Hey…um, do you happen to know where I am or how I got here..?” he asked her. “I haven’t the slightest idea…” she responded in a concerned British accent. Another teenaged girl, this one darker-haired and around 15, came walking from behind. It was the infamously feisty user from the wiki, PurpleJerk. Slappy looked over, “Um, hey, do you know where we are or how we got here..?” he asked again. The girl responded in a Czech accent, “Psh! How should I ''know!? The last thing I remember was going to bed and the next thing I knew; when I woke up, I wound up ''here…” The blonde and the bald man both nodded. “Yeah, that happened to me, too...” Slappy said. “Same!” chirped the blonde. Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, the confusion was even more evident. Yet another young, dark-haired, teenaged girl was wandering sternly and exhaustedly throughout the setting. This strong, determined female was Alica123; an administrator, bureaucrat, and well-loved user on the iCarly wiki, who went by Alica. Finally, she put her hands on her hips and heaved a great sigh. “Where am I…?” she asked herself. “You tell me!” another British accent yelled loudly from behind a tree. This girl had light brown hair and looked slightly frazzled and out of it. It was Magicboots, who went by Becky. She was one of Alica’s dearest friends, though they had been growing apart as of late. Alica looked curiously back at her, vaguely recognizing her face but not able to remember where she knew it from. “…Hi,” she said softly. Becky stifled a chuckle, “You sound funny…where are you from?” Alica narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance, “Austria…” she responded quietly. In that instant, Becky’s eyes widened, “…Really?” she said in sizeable disbelief. She chortled, “Well, I don’t think you’re in Austria, anymore!” Alica rolled her eyes, “Yeah, obviously…” Becky anxiously bit her lip, “You know, I actually have a friend from Austria…you may know her…” The dark-haired girl blinked meekly, “Yeah, I happen to have a friend from England, as well…a couple, as a matter of fact…” The light brown-haired girl smirked, “Well, lucky you!” She held out her hand, “The name’s Becky, by the way…” All of a sudden, Alica’s face became possessed with shock, “B-Becky..?” she stuttered. Becky smiled, “Yeah, what’s your ''name!?” Suddenly overcome with emotion, she choked out, “I’m…Alica…” They both began to hyperventilate as their eyes twinkled in silent elation. As all this was happening, Isabel was still frantically searching for her bike. She was becoming increasingly impatient and frustrated, “Ugh, I feel like I’ve been walking in ''circles!” she said hopelessly. “Ditto!” a deep voice uttered from behind her. Isabel was startled and slowly turned around to see who it was. It was a large man with long, curly black hair going down to his shoulders. It was Mak23686; another highly respected user and bureaucrat on the wiki. He went by Mak. Upon seeing him, Isabel tilted her head in both suspicion and fascination, “Do I know ''you..? You seem kind of…''familiar…” “Um…I don’t think so,” Mak responded. “H-How did you get here..?” Isabel asked timidly. “I wish I knew…” he responded forlornly. Feeling remorseful for the poor man, Isabel decided to abandon her distrust and open her arms to him in kindness. “Well…what’s your name..?” she asked with a friendly smile. Before Mak could respond, they were randomly interrupted by blood-curdling screams of excitement. “ALICA!” “BECKY!” “ALICA!” “BECKY!” It was Alica and Becky. Thrilled to have finally met each other, they shrieked at the top of their lungs as they ran side by side down the trail. Everything suddenly dawned on Isabel at that moment. She abruptly spit the Dr. Pepper she was drinking all over Mak’s face, as her heart began to race, “…Oh, my god…” she said. “…Wait…Alica? Becky!?” Mak couldn’t believe his eyes. He ran wildly into the crowd. Lured by the screaming, everyone else instigated to come out. They all murmured the names of the two screaming users under their breath in a bout of sudden awareness and keen interest. Slappy was particularly intrigued and came out from hiding in the bushes, “…Alica, is that you..?” “Slappy…?” Alica was taken aback with astonishment. “Hey, Booty!” a user named a Reasonable Seddier sunnily greeted Becky. She blushed, “…''Reason''!?” The situation was becoming progressively apparent, as other users started to come out and identify one another. Many beloved and well-known users on the wiki started to yelp each other’s names out in astounded amazement. “Tash!?” a user named Candycoateddoom exclaimed. “Candy!?” a user named Tash1 shouted back in exhilaration. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tash!? Candy!? No way…” a user named Itzxlucy let out an overjoyed squeal. Isabel, who was still stiff with an overwhelming, paralyzing shock, suddenly snapped out of her dreamy daze, “''Oh, my god…''” her voice cracked. She ran screaming down the hill in absolute ecstasy. Taking full advantage of the fact that she was hot now, Isabel took the liberty of letting her hair flow in the wind as she made her way to her incredible destination. There was a brief moment of stunned silence before everything clicked and all the users recognized her. The rest was a bit of a blur. “TOON!” “SEAPEE!” "CONTROL!" “CARTOON!” “TOONY!” “CP!” “PRINCESS!” Every other second one of Isabel’s many internet nicknames came blasting through her eardrums. It took a while for her to realize that she was being smushed and attacked by an army of adoring wiki buddies. When she was finally able to get everyone off of her, she attempted to calm herself down. However, the repose didn’t last for long… “LOONY!” a euphoric Churchpants hollered. “CHOOCHOO!” Isabel’s head exploded. “LOONY!” “CHOOCHOO!” “LOONY!” “CHOOCHOO!” They continued to yell out each other’s names as they ran over to hug each other. Churchpants was one of Isabel’s very first and closest friends on the wiki. “CHUNT!” a user named Seddiafoeva exclaimed. “SEDDIA!” Churchpants shrieked. “Hello, Cpants; Cprincess!” a user named MaryanHPotterFan98 sweetly saluted. “MARYAN!” Churchpants yelled. “Hi, guys!” a user named Rosaliethebrave said. “ROSALIE!” Churchpants yelled again. This went on for a couple hours, as various users continued to recognize and explode with excitement over each other’s presence. Finally, as all the jubilation started to die down, Isabel made her way down to the edge of the park. "Hey, did you forget about me, Toon?” Slappy said. “Slappy!” Isabel emotionally ran to embrace him. The hug was a bit shorter than imagined. “Hey, Toon!” a shy voice said from behind. “TASH!” Isabel freaked out and ran over to greet and hug him. Once again, however, the hug was cut short. “TASH!” Lucy scolded as she and Candy motioned for him to come with them. As they walked off, Slappy shook his head in disgust at Isabel. “What!?” Isabel asked innocently. Slappy continued to shake his head. All of a sudden, an exquisite silhouette appeared in the horizon. Isabel squinted her eyes and as soon as she could barely make out the face, she became totally enraptured. “TUUUUUUUUBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” She jumped for joy and ran urgently towards her unparalleled best friend forever on the wiki, Samlovesham. “CAAAAAAARRRRRRRRTOOOOOONNN!!!!” She eagerly responded. The moment their bodies integrated in a tender squeeze, they both burst into tears. This had been long overdue. “OMG! It’s NHB!” a user named TaraBridgette acknowledged her New Hampshire Buddy. “Yes, it sure is…” a depraved user named DryYoshi agreed as he got uncomfortably closer. Tara winced slightly. Isabel was still tightly hugging Samlovesham, when suddenly Sydney approached the scene. Isabel let go of Samlovesham, “Oh, hey Sydney! You’ll never believe what happened while you were gone!” she grinned widely. Sydney brusquely dropped her things, “What the—what are they ''doing here!?” Isabel smirked, “I don’t know, they’re all just ''here…” she answered simply. Sydney scowled, “Uh huh, you’re coming with me!” “Oh…no, wait, Sydney, not the dragging, again, please…people are watching…ughhh…” Isabel whined incoherently as Sydney dragged her all the way across the park and into the cottage. “Do you know who that was…?” Alica asked Mak. “No clue…” he responded. Samlovesham looked anxiously at him. Sydney slammed the cottage door, furiously. “''What is going on, here!?” she demanded. “How am ''I supposed to know!!??” Isabel asked helplessly. Sydney let out a quick, heated moan, “Ugh, god damnit Izzy, I’m already dying, are you trying to give me a heart attack!!??” Isabel had a desperate, clueless look on her face, “I don’t understand. What’s the problem? It’s just ''my wiki buddies…” Sydney briefly staggered in dread and distress, “…Wait…these are your…” she gagged, “''online friends…?” “…Yeah…” Isabel hesitantly replied. At that, Sydney’s eyes widened in terror. She frantically began to pace back and forth, “Oh, no….oh, no….oh, god no…” Isabel panicked, “…What!?” “''How'' did they get here!? ...Were you thinking about them!?” Sydney stopped pacing and bellowed in alarm. Isabel fell silent and twiddled her thumbs, “My thoughts may have wandered to them, last night…” Sydney groaned, “Oh, Izzy…” “I MISSED THEM!” Isabel angrily tried to defend herself. “You do realize that they’re now stuck ''here with you, right!?” Sydney crossed her arms with an irritated expression. “Great…so this is ''my ''fault…''again,” Isabel sighed despondently. “Actually…I don’t think you did this…but I don’t know who else could possibly be responsible…” Sydney stated. “But I still don’t see what the big deal is; it’s so great and amazing that they’re here. I’ve been dreaming about this for a long ''time…” Isabel said dejectedly. Sydney took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure before attempting to explain, “The thing is, you’re potentially putting them in ''grave danger by keeping them here…” “WHAT!? DANGER!!??” Isabel became hysterical. “Izzy, it’s okay…” “No, it’s not okay; I can’t let anything bad ''happen to them! I’d ''never forgive myself!” “Why do you care ''so much!?” “…Wh-What do you ''mean ''why do I care!? They’re my wiki buddies; they mean the ''world to me…” Sydney was stern, “You barely know them… Isabel lightly scoffed and chuckled softly, “''No one knows them better than ''I do…” “Listen to me Izzy, you guys aren’t alone here; there’s someone out there who could potentially be after you and could try to take over…” “Y-You’re talking about that thing ''that you were talking about, before! That thing you refuse to tell me about!” Isabel was in frenzy. “I just ''don’t want to lay too much on you at once!” Sydney was fuming. Isabel groaned in irritation, “Are you always ''going to be the bearer of bad news!?” “Hey, don’t blame ''me;” Sydney said dispassionately, “you created me…” She filed her nails, indifferently. In that instant, Isabel just lost it and became infuriated. She mercilessly went at her. Meanwhile, everyone was beginning to crowd around the cottage, wondering what all the noise and fuss was about. As they got closer to the door and the livid grunts and screeches became clearer, there was a concentrated sense of concern and confusion amongst the users. “Alica, what the hell ''is going on in there!?” Slappy asked irately. “How should ''I know!?” Alica responded frenetically. “I hope everything’s okay…” Samlovesham worried deeply for her friend. In the cottage, all of the stress and strain was becoming even more powerful. “Sydney, I can’t just keep them here! Unlike me, they actually have lives to get back to…” Isabel was very tense. “Too bad! You know how you said these people mean the world to you? Well, Jared, Lilly, Roger, Jessie and Cassie meant the world to me! And I had no ''control over what happened to them. Your friends just might meet the same fate…” Isabel fell silent again as a tremendous fear built up inside of her. Outside, Slappy was growing uneasy, “That’s it. I can’t just wait out here and let this continue. I’m going in!” “Slappy, no!” Reason begged, “Don’t break up the ''catfight!” he grinned. The apprehension and bewilderment outside was nothing ''compared to the brewing tension inside. “…You know what!?” Isabel suddenly became conscious of something, “I think ''you ''did this!” “…''Excuse me!?” Sydney was appalled. “I was peacefully riding my bike this morning, and you stop me in the middle of my tracks, just to get me distracted with this ‘breakfast bar’, and then while I’m stuffing my face with a waffle, talking about my feelings and other personal stuff, you quietly creep away and bring them all here as some kind of sick ploy to play with my emotions! It all makes sense, now…” Sydney was speechless for a second and then said, “Well…I am supremely sickened and insulted that you would think I would do ''something like that…” Isabel interrupted him, “…and then you try to pin it all on me and make ''me ''look like the bad guy…you know I’m ''seriously ''beginning to question whether or not you’re on my side…” “You know, it ''really hurts to think that you don’t trust your own creation…” “Oh, please, who’s to say you’re even the real Sydney…? For all I ''know, I could be in a coma and this is all just an ''illusion!” Sydney ignored her creator’s nonsensical rambling, “Izzy, listen to me when I tell you that I had absolutely nothing ''to do with this…” “So, it had to be ''me…” Isabel said grimly. All of a sudden, they both heard a knock on the door. Various voices asked what was going on. “Well, regardless of how this happened, you’ve got to go tell them the situation…” Sydney said. “No! They’re going to be pissed at me and they’ll give me all kinds of crap for ruining their lives...they’ll hate me for it…” “Fine, go play ‘Miss Popular’, but sooner or later you’re going to have to tell them what’s going on and I suggest now…” Sydney said crossly. “FINE!” Isabel bellowed an edgy, panic-stricken laughter that turned into frightened whimpering. As soon as she got out of the cottage, everyone rapidly spread apart and tried to act casual and unsuspecting. “Toon, you’re back!” Slappy said. “Loony!” Churchpants said. “Seapee!” Becky said. They all smiled in relief. “Yeah, yeah, it’s me, Cartoonprincess; the one who uses all those annoying bolds and italics, infamous for her blogs and online relationships…” No one really knew what to say to that, so they all just stared blankly. “…You guys should come inside, I need to tell you something…” she said in a depressed tone. Following her orders, everyone filed inside. Once she knew everyone was inside and accounted for, she slowly closed the door behind her, carefully considering how she would explain this. “Okay, so here’s the thing: You’re all kind of being held captive in my mind, right now…who wants some apple crumb pie!?” “Wait…what!?” Samlovesham asked as her eyes widened. Looks of perplexity and puzzlement filled the room. “What do you mean…?” Mak asked. “Look, for reasons and circumstances that are way too complicated to get into right now, I ended up here in my fantasy world, and now, for whatever reason…you guys are stuck here, too…” “Wait, so this whole place, it’s your fantasy world…?” Slappy asked in surprise. Isabel nodded as she awkwardly looked down at her feet, “…Yeah,” “Seems legi-” a logical and somewhat sarcastic user named Ar0n65 began to utter his famous catchphrase. “IT’S NOT!” Isabel interrupted him. “Anyway, I’m not ''finished…the ''worst ''part is that I have ''no idea how to get out of here…” Alarm and unease shook up the cottage. “Toon, that’s crazy!” Tash said. “I KNOW IT’S CRAZY!” Isabel cleared her throat. “…I mean, I’m trying really ''hard to remain ''calm, here…” she laughed fretfully. “It’s not ''working,” Ar0n said. “I ''KNOW!” she responded in annoyance and frustration. The worry and anguish continued to fill the air as Isabel frantically wondered how she would handle this. “Um, look guys, I know it seems ''bad, but…I know, you see, somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful…” “Really? That’s the ''best ''you got!?” a user named Tencents asked. “Um…” Isabel was having a breakdown from all the stress. Then, without warning, Sydney slammed a door open, possessed with anger, with a strawberry shake in her right hand, her speech vaguely slurred, “ENOUGH!” she said. “Seriously, I can get you all a ''big slice of pie, right ''now…” Isabel offered nervously. “I am putting an end to this, ''now!” Sydney continued. “Sydney, are those shakes alcoholic..?” “Ha-ha, no, I was just trying to make a dramatic entrance…I mean, I’m still mad ''at you…” Sydney glared. “…Who’s your ''friend..?” a user named BrittanaKlaine asked in a creeped out voice. “Oh, we’re not ''friends; not ''anymore. We’ve grown very ''apart…” Sydney explained. A deafening, uncomfortable silence didn’t stop Sydney from ranting, “Ever since you joined the wiki, you’ve forgotten ''all ''about me; you’ve stopped creating stories about me and my friends and developing our characters…you’ve ''abandoned ''us. Now, it’s all just wiki-this, wiki-that and it’s quite literally taken over your fantasy world…” “Sydney, that’s not fair! The wiki had ''nothing ''to do with that! I just simply ''outgrew ''your character; you’re 15, I’m almost 18. Obviously, my creativity for you was at its peak when I was your age, and even ''then, I was already starting to run dry of ideas…” “Oh, please! That’s such a lame ''excuse! You ''know you could have made me older if you wanted to! What fueled your creativity was innocence; and your innocence died on November 2nd, 2010!” “This is so ''awkward…” Seddia whispered. “I ''know…” Churchpants whispered back. “Well, whatever! So what ''if that’s what happened!? It was time for me to start a new chapter in my life; I needed to move on!” “Move on!? Do you realize how much these people have messed with your ''head!? You used to be a normal kid until one day, out of nowhere, you started feeling all these unhealthy emotions and attachments, and suddenly, you’re stumbling down the road towards addiction…” “What are you talking about!? I’ve never ''been normal! In fact, hanging out with these guys is the closest I’ve ever felt to normality…and I ''refuse ''to keep fighting about this in front of them! What’s done is done, anyway…” “Toon, who ''is this person..?” Lucy asked in bewilderment. “Oh, it clearly ''doesn’t matter, anymore!” Sydney snapped as she stomped off angrily. “…A sick figment of my disturbed, demented, diseased imagination…” Isabel responded regretfully. “Well, what’s going to happen to us, ''now…?” Alica asked fearfully. “There’s really no telling…” Mak darkly disclosed. “You guys…I’m FREAKING OUT!” A user named Holy Chiz wigged out. “Come on, guys! Let’s be positive!” A hyper, optimistic user named SpencerFanGirl suggested. At that, everyone groaned. “Wait…maybe SFG has a point; I mean, at least we’re all together…” Candy affirmed. Everyone nodded in agreement. At that moment, something clicked within Isabel, “Together…together…of course!” She stood up, “You guys, we have all been given an incredible opportunity by being stuck here! I know right now that things seem bleak, but we have all been through so much together, and I know we can make it through this, too! I have the utmost faith in us! Individually, we might all be ordinary people, but when we come together, we become something extraordinary! Over the course of our time spent on the wiki, we have all formed unbreakable bonds that nothing and no one ''can tear apart! And from a more personal standpoint, you guys took me in and ''instantly made me feel at home…from that moment on, we became a family, and I can’t imagine being in this crazy, amazing place without you guys! So….wake up the members of my nation, it’s your time to be! There’s no chance unless you take one, and the time to see the brighter side of every situation; some things are meant to be, so give me your best and leave the rest to me!” Isabel smiled and winked as she finished her extremely corny pep talk. Tears welled up in the eyes of the users as they all gathered together for a massive group hug. “So…wait, are we having pie or not!?” Slappy asked. Isabel chuckled and rolled her eyes, “Sydney, poof them some pie…” “On it,” Sydney said flatly with a scowl on her face as she snapped her fingers. “Whoa! Magical powers!” Churchpants said in enchantment. As they all sat around savoring their pie, all was content. “Okay, there’s one important question we need to get out of the way….who’s procreating with who!?” Yoshi announced. “Ha-ha, yeah!” said Reason. They both high-fived each other. “Who’s procreating with whom,” Ar0n corrected. “No one’s procreating with anyone!” Isabel yelled as she stabbed her pie with a fork. “Well, what are we going to do in our spare time..?” Tash asked as he raised an eyebrow. Isabel smiled giddily, “Well, there is ''something I’ve always wanted to do with you guys…” “A ''parade!?” a user named One Singular Sensation asked ecstatically “...Sort of,” Isabel replied with a grin. All of a sudden, the sun came back up and the Latin song Oye ''by July Mateo started playing. A scene then played out where all the wiki buddies were seated, waiting in various parts of the park. Isabel skipped to the music as she took each of her wiki buddies one by one by the hand and they started to skip behind her. Pretty soon, the entire wiki was following her all over the park. Isabel could not have been more delighted. When the song finished, everyone excitedly scattered. “Are we going to be dancing a ''lot,'' around here…?” Ar0n asked hesitantly. “Um…yeah, you might want to get ''used ''to that…” Isabel sheepishly replied. Exhausted from the day’s events, the bright, young wikians were ready to crash. “Where are we going to ''sleep…?” xx asked. “Oh, there’s plenty of room inside the cottage; it doubles as a hotel…” Sydney stated. Isabel’s face dropped in shock, “…Hotel!? Why didn’t you tell ''me!?” “Oh, I’m ''sorry; I would’ve shown you around, but apparently you didn’t want to hang out with me!” Sydney replied in a snarky fashion. "Will we have sufficient bathrooms...?" Holy Chiz asked hesitantly. "God, you guys are so needy!" Sydney said. Getting fed up with Sydney’s attitude, Isabel put her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes, "Sydney, for goodness sakes, be ''nice ''to the ''nicest ''user..." They both were the last to get inside; unaware that someone else was watching over them. A female hand gently spinned the pedals of Isabel’s missing bike as she laughed softly and sinisterly. Category:Blog posts